


"I'm Here for You Too"

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Caring, Clouis, F/M, Louisentine, Love, Romance, Support, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: This takes place just after the events of episode 2. In episode 3, we'll get to learn more about Louis and his past. I decided to not explicitly say what I think Louis went through in this piece, I wanted to focus more on how Clem would comfort her Louis, especially after his first battle and being exposed to how awful other survivors can be.Rated T for Kissing.I really do love these two, they make the perfect couple. Louis is a wonderful match for Clementine.All characters are from The Walking Dead Game.





	"I'm Here for You Too"

Clementine lies against the cold column holding up what was left of the somewhat stable admin building. She sighs deeply, taking in the midnight air, scented with oak and hints of mint. Her eyes glazing over as the deep ebony sky began to fill with clouds, only allowing bits of moonlight to cast over the now empty courtyard. After interrogating Abel, leaving him in the basement, putting out the patches of fire around the courtyard, it was a miracle that the school was left standing. After everything had settled, Clem made sure to check up on everyone. To make sure they were alright... well, as alright as one can be considering the circumstances. This was their first battle they now called life, after all.

She let AJ go with Tenn for the time being, he mentioned something about working on an art project together. It'd be good for them to get their minds off of tonight if that was possible. Willy wanted to stay by Mitch's grave the whole night, but with the help of Ruby, he was convinced to get a much needed night of sleep. This night would pass like any other, right?

Clem briefly makes her way to her dorm, hoping to run into her Louis while checking up on AJ and Tenn, giving them only a few minutes before lights out. She was still debating whether she should sleep or patrol. How could she sleep after this? Especially after the battle, she'd certainly have no sweet dreams. The hallway creeks with every other step, she stares out the indigo stained window, which was only able to give a blurry perspective of the tattered battleground of a courtyard. She leans against the wall, taking in another deep breath, attempting to recollect the last of her thoughts. How are we going to handle this? Abel just barely gave them enough information, she was grateful Louis intervened at the last second to get the last bit they needed to track down the others. How did we get here? Clem asked herself over and over. How was AJ going to handle this and everything to come? How will Louis? Of course, she doesn't give them enough credit. They are both strong, very strong indeed. But, we all have our limits.

At least, she knew what to expect with AJ, her by his side since his start in this world. But Louis? Clem had a feeling, the day she came back, that Louis has definitely had something to deal with. The way he looked at AJ while at his bedside, Louis praying for him to be alright, Clem saw something. Upon that worried expression on Louis's face was a fear of a memory repeating. She couldn't help but think Louis has had a very heavy burden to carry all on his own. And he was starting to get weaker with every step.

How are we all still alive? We were just lucky? Really lucky? Or was it fate? Fate means we are meant to survive such a battle. Fate is better. Clem doesn't rely on luck, it's too unreliable. It runs out eventually, doesn't it? Or does it?

"Clem?" A concerned Louis makes his way over to the exhausted warrior. Clem crosses over to him, looking at him with kind eyes. His deep tawny eyes tread her face quickly, assuring himself she's still in one piece. Well, of course, it's Clementine. He couldn't help himself, though. He wraps his arms around her waist, tucking his chin on her shoulder. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, he holds her even tighter and picks her up briefly, giving Clem a weak smile to the sweet gesture. She didn't want him to let go, and he wasn't planning on it. Louis meets her gaze, Clem tilting her head towards him cupping the side of her face, putting her hand over his. His other arm still encompassing her, keeping the two of them close.

"You're okay." Louis manages to muster out, concern quietly dancing in his eyes. "You listened to your hat."

"I'm glad you did too, Lou." Clem knew exactly how he felt. The only thing she could do is be here for him like he is for her. She always will be, too. Louis kisses her forehead, his own way of saying goodnight.

"Hopefully I'll manage to get some sleep. I can't wait to dream about you."

* * *

It's been two hours and eleven minutes since the raiders invaded Clementine's new home and kidnapped three of their own. And of course, she couldn't fall asleep. The only thing she could think to do was keep track of time. Clem quietly leaves the dorm after putting AJ's favorite blanket over him. It's quite cute, it has an azure-tinted elephant, with a pastel pattern that AJ loved so much he pinned it up as a decoration for their room. Clem poked around the dorms, then made her way to the courtyard. Making sure the basement door is locked. She glances over at the graveyard, daunted by the fact Mitch had just been buried. She feels uneasy at the eerie atmosphere, quickly making her way to the admin building. She hears piano keys, mostly the higher keys, giving the hall a somber yet nostalgic presence. Louis couldn't sleep either, yeah?

She stands in the door frame watching over him, it was nice to see him at the piano again so soon. He looks quite peaceful, but Clem couldn't shake that Louis was reminded of something that he'd rather forget. After hitting the last three notes, he stares out the window framed with overgrown pine roots and sighs. Clem knocks on the door gently to not alarm him as she makes her way in.

"Hey, Lou. Something on your mind?" She tilts her head to the side with gentle eyes, making sure to watch her tone. He begins to answer her but stops himself. He can't lie to her, so he just shouldn't say anything. Wait, does that count as lying too?

Of all people, he knew he could trust her. After everything they've been through, how forgiving she was, even saying he was right to blame her after what happened to Marlon just two weeks ago. Even after all that, she missed him. She even made sure to tell him that. Before he apologized, he held onto to those sweet words. She missed me too. He was glad he wasn't the only one missing the other. After the vote, he felt her absence. An absence that weighed over his heart. An absence that turned into loneliness. He even found himself writing a song about her, that's when he realized he missed her.

The entire fight, Louis had to think on his feet. After the battle tonight, he couldn't stop thinking about a particular chapter in his past. Something he didn't let himself think about, something he forced himself to forget but can't. He trusts her. There's something liberating about it. So he told her what was on his mind.

It feels strange to say it all out loud, makes it seem even more set in stone. After he finished, he did his best to remain composed. He turned to her, quietly attempting to hide his melancholy.

"I just... I'm so sorry you had to go through that." For once, Clementine was at a loss for words. At the worst time too. She feels stunned, hand over her heartbreaking for the love of her life sitting at the piano bench.

"I guess it is what it is..." Louis said after a moment of silence. "It just happened so fast and I didn't know what to do--- or if I would regret it-- or not regret it--" His thoughts racing, going back and forth, still to this day trying to process this nightmare of a memory. Canals of tears quietly stream his face, leaving his cheeks stained. Clem rushes over to him immediately, instincts leading her to hold him as he did his best to contain his composure while staying seated at the piano.

Standing before him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, and for once, her chin resting on top of his head. He could hear her heartbeat now, the most beautiful melody he's ever heard. Sure, hearing the birds rehearsing for spring and the auburn leaves crunching under his boots while patrolling the safe zone was something to distract him from the inhumane sounds the walkers made. Or, when they used to leave wind chimes throughout the school after a period of mourning, how the tune of rings would echo and be heard everywhere on the once busy campus. And of course, the set of ivories keys that have been there for him since the start.

But, nothing could compare to the sound of his Clementine's heartbeat. The fact that he gets to hear it now, in the present, allows him to believe that maybe everything will be okay. Right? Clem embraces him tightly as if he'd completely fall apart if she didn't hold him close enough. She kisses the top of his head. Eventually, he leads her to sit on his lap. And for a while, they sway, both sitting on the piano bench.

They stay like this for quite a while. Clem still coddling him. She does her best to keep her tears discreet, for his sake. He has a scent of oak and teakwood. She holds the nape of his neck, he feels cold. Louis encompasses her waist to return the embrace. While still holding the nape of his neck, her other arm enveloping his shoulder, her golden eyes meet with his deep tawny ones. His freckles stained with streams of dried tears, his nose a tinted maroon, and an expression of absolute silenced melancholy. Instead of his natural smile, his dear smile, the only pair of lips refusing to frown, his expression is replaced with sorrow forcibly keeping his joy locked away. Instead of his chin up, head held high ready to face the world with such cheer and strength no one could dare emulate, for the moment the boy is haunted by his past.

The boy who always smiles is crying.

That's what broke her heart most, seeing her Louis in such low spirits. She puts her forehead on his for a moment.

"Thank you for being here, like you always are." Louis breaks the silence with. Clementine locks eyes with him.

"And it'll always stay this way." She says with the utmost sincerity as if it will forever be true. Because it always will be. Always.

"What I'd do to deserve you?" The odds of them meeting were already slim enough. Yet, fate drew the two together. He's grateful for that. So is she. They always will be. Both of them haven't said it out loud, but they both like to think even if the world never ended... they would still find their own way to each other.

"Just by being you, Lou. I remember waking up after totaling the car and then finding you and AJ in here. It was a nice thing to wake up to. AJ looking at you like you knew magic while you were playing the piano. I just had this good feeling about you. And well, I'm always right." Clem says with confidence. A thoughtful smile spreads across Louis's face.

"I had the same feeling about you. The way you ran up to AJ, the devotion you had on your face. The way you made him laugh instantly, you didn't even have to try. The way you smiled... I just couldn't keep my eyes off you ever since. I wanted to be the reason you smiled like that too... I still want that."

"You're good at that, making me smile." Clem's voice filled with gratitude. "Hey, Lou?"

"Hey, Clem." He offers a weak but sincere smile.

"I'm here for you too." Only sincerity in her tone. Louis holds his hand to hers, initiating a pinkie promise, to which Clem instantly complies to.

"As long as we have each other, we'll be okay." Clementine gently kisses him, drawing it out while a comforting silence filled the room. Louis holds her tighter.

"Always, Clem."


End file.
